1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic hinge, especially for a hydraulic hinge for a glass door.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass door is mounted in a doorframe by a hinge, such that the glass door can be pivoted relative to the doorframe.
A conventional hinge has a fixing plate, a base, a pivot, and two clamping plates. The fixing plate is combined with a doorframe. The base is combined with the fixing plate. The base has a first space, a second space, a stick, and a spring. The first space and the second space are formed in the base and communicate with each other. The stick is mounted in the first space. The spring is mounted around the stick to make the stick moveable in the first space. The pivot is mounted in the second space and abuts the stick. The pivot has two opposite cambered surfaces and two opposite flat surfaces. The pivot abuts the stick by one of the cambered surfaces or one of the flat surfaces. The clamping plates are mounted on the ends of the pivot and can be pivoted relative to the base. A glass door is clamped between the clamping plates.
When the glass door is pivoted, the clamping plates are rotated relative to the base. The pivot abuts the stick by one of the cambered surfaces or one of the flat surfaces, such that the degree of compression of the spring varies depending on the abutting angle of the pivot on the cambered surface or the flat surface, and then the pivot can be pivoted smoothly. However, the conventional hinge lacks a buffer device, so the closing of the glass door cannot be processed in a slow and smooth movement.